maennerrundefandomcom-20200214-history
Hauptseite
right|150px|Sommer 2008 * * * Benvenuti Männerrunde! * * * Unsere Freizeitaktivitäten können auf dieser Seite mitgeteilt werden. Bei Interesse kann man sich anschließen. Veranstaltungstipps findet man auf www.my-happening.com/Nordtirol. Tipps auch hinzufügen bitte. Wetter Wetter in Tirol | Achensee Live | Gardasee Live Tagesausflug GOASALM - nette Wanderung ab Pertisau und retour mit Dampfer, ca. 50 min. Gehzeit ERFURTER HÜTTE (1834 m) - ca. 1h 45 min. Gehzeit, bis 17 Uhr offen, Start in Maurach kurz vor Jet-Tankstelle (Tipp von Heinz) AIRROFAN - Extremhängeglinding neben Erfurter Hütten mit 80 km/h bis 16 Uhr offen GRATLSPITZ (1899 m) - ca. 1h 45 min. von Alpbach (975m) über Bischoferalm hinauf oder zuerst mit dem auto nach brixlegg über zimmermoos zur Holzalm und von dort weg 1 h 30 min. hinauf. GROSSE GALTENBERG (2424 m) - von Inneralpbach weg BAYREUTHER HÜTTE (1600 m) - ca. ?? min. vom Parkplatz Schilift Kramsach BERGLSTOANA SEE - ca. 25 min. vom Parkplatz Reinthalersee weg HEXENWASSER (1150 m) - Wasserattraktionen (Rutschen, Kneippfade, Riesenregenschirme, ...) Hochsöll - Hohe Salve, mit Gondel rauf und schon da BAUMANNWIESKÖPFL (1100m) - ca. 1h 15 min. Gehzeit zur Kapelle, Gasthaus leider zu SCHLITTERBERG - Kreuzu - Baumannwies - hoam REITER KOGEL - Wanderung zum Sendemasten GOGLHOF - Rodeln am Fügenberg Kino KINO-VORSCHAU: Alle Blockbuster 2008 Kino TOP 10 der letzten Woche Kino Spielplan in Tirol Heute im Fernseher CINEPLEXX - Wörgl, Tel. 05332 / 77277 CINEPLEXX - Innsbruck, Tel. 0512 / 58 14 57 METROPOL - Innsbruck, Tel. 0512 / 283310 In Konzert KONZERTE ÖSTERREICH EVENTS ÖSTERREICH KONZERTE DEUTSCHLAND KOMMA - Veranstaltungszentrum Wörgl KULTURVEREIN WUNDERLICH - Kufstein KULTURVEREIN ZAWOS - Schlitters KULTUR AM LAND - Buch KULTURVEREIN - St. Johann - Kulturnezt - Osttiroler Oberland Ummigummi - Lienz Gastronomie PRITZ PETER - freitags, vierzehntägig SEECAFE - Schlitters, Tel. 0650 / 2010377 (Hannes Wurm) PALETTI - Jenbach, Tel. 05244 / 62233 SEPPL STUBN - Jenbach, Tel. 05244 / 61528 GASTHOF RIEDER ("Fischl") - Jenbach Tel. 05244/62446 DON CAMILLO - Reith, Tischreservierungen erbeten unter 05337 / 64250 oder 0664 / 1269374 DOPOLAVORO - Rattenberg, Tischreservierungen unter 05337 / 62613 LA STRADA - Hart ALPINA - Fügen, Tel. 05288 / 62030 ROSSO - Fügen (Bandkontests mit Soundology, Puke, Silverbeats, Jabberwalky, ...) KOSIS - Fügen NUDELBAR - Stumm SIDAN - Hippach oder wo 360 GRAD - Innsbruck bei Rathausgalerie, 7. Stock SEGAFREDO SKY - Innsbruck beim MCI, 4. Stock KAMMERLANDER - Innsbruck On Tour MALCESINE - Monte Baldo mit der Seilbahn hinauf THERME di Colà - schönes Bad nähe Lazise beim Gardasee (Tipp von Gerda) TORBOLE - Villa Clara, gute preiswerte Unterkunft am Nordufer des Gardasee - Surfersparadise (Tipp von Heinz) TREMALZOPASS (ca. 2000 Höhenmeter sind es nur, aber nach ein par weizen in der windsbar am vorabend auch schon nicht schlecht) - Mointainbiken am Gardasee OBERSTALLERALM - Almdorf in Innervillgraten, nähere Infos bei Gerda DUBLIN - nähere Informationen bei Heinz bzw. Helli THERME GEINBERG - Frühstückspension (Tipp von Josef) BAYERNTICKET - Zugfahren in ganz Bayern um nur 21 Euro für bis zu 5 Leute, gilt 1 Tag lang und schon ab Kufstein (Tipp von Josef) FLUGHAFENTAXI - aus jedem der 278 Orte in Tirol zu den Flughäfen München, Salzburg und Innsbruck und zurück REISEFÜHRER - Projekt mit dem Ziel, einen vollständigen, aktuellen und verlässlichen weltweiten Reiseführer zu erstellen KONKURENZREISEFÜHRER - besser ohne Werbung drauf Sonstiges KRISTIAN GHEDINA - Videos vom besten Schifahrer der Welt (Tipp von Josef) ERWACHSENENSCHULE-ZILLERTAL HOCHZITTERTAL Webcam SCHIZELL Webcam HC TWK INNSBRUCK - unser Tiroler Eishockeyteam. Witze Wie kann man eine Blondine am Sonntag zum lachen bringen? --> Man erzählt ihr einen Witz am Freitag! 2 Polizeibeamte finden vor dem Gymnasium eine Leiche. Der eine beginnt den Bericht zu schreiben. Dann zögert er: "Du, wie schreibt man eigentlich GYMNASIUM?" Der andere: "Keine Ahnung. Schleppen wir ihn zur Post!" Bürowitz - Solange mein Chef so tut, als würde er mich richtig bezahlen, solange tue ich so, als würde ich richtig arbeiten! Wie nennt man einen Boomerang der nicht zurück kommt? - Stock Welches ist das freundlichste Volk auf der Welt? - Die TÜRKEN, sie kommen mit 20 Mann auf dich zu und fragen dich obst du ein Problem hast. Im Weißbier sind weibliche Hormone entdeckt worden. - Trinkt man zuviel, kann man nicht mehr Auto fahren und redet nur noch dummes Zeug. gruß j http://www.haha.at/witze/ Erlebnisbericht Erfurter Hütte am Sonntag war mal wieder der Hit: zwei wackere Gesellen sah man die überhängenden Wiesen erklimmen. Gemsen und Murmeltiere feuerten die beiden Sportfreunde an. Nach gelungener Arktisdurchquerung am Gipfel angelangt, liessen sich die zwei tapferen Extrembergsteiger den Adlerhorst mit 80 km/h runtergleiten, bis das Blut in ihren Adern gefrierte. Dem Tode knapp entronnen, feierten sie ihre über alle Länder hinaus besungenen Heldentaten bei einem gepflegten kühlen Weissbier. Der atemberaubende Ausblick auf den sagenumwobenen Achensee, liess sie von neuen Abenteuern träumen. Völlig losgelöst von jedlichem Angstgefühl, bereit ihr Leben zu riskieren, rutschten sie den Arktisausläufer auf ihren stählernen Hintern hinunter. Nach stundenlanger Tortur, gezeichnet von den übermenschlichen Anstrengungen, sah man sie dann in einem Dacia Logan sitzen, den kleinen Finger kerzengerade in den Himmel erhoben. Und von ihren Lippen konnte man lesen: ist der Finger oben, wird man ihn Loben. gruss dem treuen Bergkameraden j, hi klick hier ich halt es nicht mehr aus mit diesem Wetter!! gruß B Für das Laufen könnt ihr euch einen Neoprenanzug beim hi ausleihen! Aber jetzt kommt ja die Sonne! Hurrah! gruß j Am Donnerstag Abend gehen wir "Alpina" Pizza-Essen. Treffpunkt um 20:00 Uhr beim Stöckl-Haus oder wer nachkommen will im Alpina, danach eventuell Rosso. gruß j ---- MÄNNERRUNDE am ??. August Organisator ist ACHENSEELAUF am Sonntag, 7. September 2008 um 10:00 Uhr Massenstart am Parkplatz der Karwendelbergbahn in Pertisau. Ich hab's mal reinkopiert. Sind Fans oder Holigans erwünscht? j ja natürlich, wir freuen uns auf jeden, danke B Gratuliere Joe zum Morgensport am Sonntag, wie gehts heute deinen Beine, es waren doch ein paar steile Abschnitte dabei B Alles Roger - das nächste Mal nehm ich das Bergradl, das passt besser! j TAGESAUSFLUG der MR am Samstag, den Hallo liebe Leute seit Jahren sind wir beim überlegen wegen eines Ausfluges der Männerrunde. Ich möchte hiermit eine Diskussionsrunde eröffnen. Was machen wir? Vorschläge erwünscht. Z.B.: http://www.braustuberl.de/, http://www.augustinerbier.at/, http://www.brauwelt.at/, http://www.deutsches-museum.de/ Gruß Kurt Vorschlag: http://www.andechs.de/brauerei/ --- wahrscheinlich größter Biergarten der Welt, sensationelles Bier (vielfach getestet :-) usw. || Gruß Pat Welcher Tag soll es denn werden - ein Samstag oder ein Sonntag? j würde sagen, daß der Samstag sicher besser ist, Baam Oida, oba fiix, Martin Soll der Ausflug noch im Juli - August sein, oder eher erst im September? j POKER-EM 08 am Freitag Abend 24.Oktober. Nenngeld ist 5 Euro und wird dem Sieger als Preisgeld überreicht. Interesse hätte: Earl Joe, Iceman Heinz, UKULELE KONZERT am 8. November um 20 Uhr in der Fachhochschule Kufstein. (http://www.ukuleleorchestra.com/main/mov2.swf) Kein Scherz seht euch auf youtube einmal an was die drauf haben suche unter ukulele gruß Kurt http://www.woassteh.com/28/the-ukulele-orchestra-of-great-britain/ Interesse hätte: Joe, Patrick, Kurt, KINO - JAMES BOND - Quantum of solace - ab Mitte November Interesse hätte: Bernd, Stefan S, Kurt, Patrick, Joe, ---- LAUFTRAINING jeden Sonntag um 5.00 Uhr momentan sehr frische Luft, sehr gut zum erholen Wenn das so ist werde ich auch mal dabei sein ! - Bis demnächst! ideal um auch am Sonntag in Schwung zu kommen, gerne wieder! j POKERMONTAG jeden Montag nach Vereinbarung bei hi